Four Seasons in One Day
by tromana
Summary: Five short oneshots, each based on one member of the team and a different weather condition. Written for celticgina in the Jello Forever Secret Santa. Last: Four Seasons in One Day
1. And the Rain Rain Rain

**A/N:** This is another Jello Forever Secret Santa fic, written for celticgina.

She asked for:

_1. What happened in their past that makes them tick.  
2. Weather related. I leave that to the writers imagination  
3. Dancing....go in the direction you like here as well_

I'd write more but I want my breakfast.

x tromana

* * *

**Title: **Four Seasons in One Day  
**Author: **tromana  
**Rating:** K+  
**Characters: **Team  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Summary: **Five short oneshots, each based on one member of the team and a different weather condition.  
**Notes:** Beta'd by Divinia Serit. Thank ya, ma'am!

**Four Seasons in One Day**

**One - And the Rain, Rain, Rain Came Down, Down, Down**

Her feet skittered, smacking against the wet sidewalk and the splashes of muddy water sloshed reassuringly up her shins, drenching her socks. Despite the cold and the wet, Teresa Lisbon wasn't bothered. She was enjoying this, she always loved the rain. So she couldn't help but break out into a rare, bright grin. It cheered her up no end, even while doing chores.

She liked to pretend. As her knees flexed and straightened, somewhat sporadically as she hadn't been lucky enough to receive any dance training, she imagined that she was Ginger Rogers. And just out of sight (_always _just out of sight), her Fred Astaire was waiting for her.

It was a game she frequently played when she walked to the shops, before she was loaded down with heavy grocery bags. It didn't matter whether it was rain or shine, but there was always something more magical about dancing in the rain, like today. It made her feel young, irresponsible. Like she didn't have a care in the world. Well, she was still young, technically, she reasoned. But she still had more responsibilities and more problems to deal with than the rest of her class put together.

She stopped briefly and stared skywards. The raindrops danced down, finishing their descent where they so chose. No rules governed them. If they wanted to land in her eyes, get caught in her hair and splash on the tip of her nose, who was she, a mere human, to stop them? Each raindrop seemed to represent one of her problems. Wild and uncontrollable, all she could do was employ damage limitation. So that was quite simply what little Teresa Lisbon, the elfin girl becoming a grown woman all too soon, did.

A police officer stormed past, all dour faced and scowling at the weather, with no time for too-skinny kids that were getting in the way. He didn't seem to notice, or care, that she had to have the dinner on the table by seven else her brothers would complain. That in turn could well awaken the semi-latent monster within her Dad. And then _that _could lead to another one of them being hospitalized for a night or two. For some reason, she doubted that the medical staff would believe her weak excuses about clumsiness and play-fighting for much longer. Out of instinct, she snorted and swore that if she was ever in a position of power, then she would do everything feasibly possible to protect those who needed it.

But for now, she would allow herself to stare up at the sky whenever it rained. And dance her way to wherever her destination was to raise her spirits.

***

Lisbon stared at the sky and sighed. According to proverbs, it never rains but it pours and right now, she believed that was true. She still liked rain, still found something relaxing about the thud, thud, thudding of raindrops against concrete. Still liked the mad dash from the house to the car to avoid getting too wet. Still liked to stop and dance if nobody was watching.

Which Jane was now, so she couldn't quite let her hair down, figuratively speaking.

Besides, she has work now and she's a professional. Teresa the little girl may have relaxed by dancing in the rain, but Lisbon the woman had more important matters to think about.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"Oh, you wouldn't want to know," she sighed before clasping his hand. "Let's join the others inside before we're soaked through."

_And the rain, rain, rain came down, down, down  
__The rain, rain, rain came down, down, down  
_-- And the Rain, Rain, Rain Came Down, Down, Down, Disney's Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day


	2. Colors of the Wind

**A/N:** *yawns* ugh, writing _Addiction_ is difficult. Um, I promise I'll try and update that by the weekend as it has been a long while since I last did so.

Anyway, thank you to: WildDaisies10, mtm, canttouchthis202, hardly loquacious, Viktorija, HOUSEMDFanForever, Divinia Serit, Penelope Louise and celticgina for reviewing _And the Rain..._

Here's the second... and obviously I'm showing off my obsession for Disney films. :D

Also: this one is set during Season One rather than Season Two. Just thought I should make note of that.

x tromana

* * *

**Two - Colors of the Wind**

Sometimes, Grace Van Pelt swore that her father saw her as a disappointment. She may have long, beautiful auburn hair, be lithe, athletic and top of her class at school, but still, he acted as if she had let him down. Like he was blaming her for being a girl.

Grace's mother had once let it slip, while drunk, that her daddy had always wanted sons. So, when she was born and there were complications preventing her Mom from having any more children, he had been devastated. All he'd ever wanted was someone to share his love of football with and he was stuck with one daughter. Grace _did _embrace football as much as she could, but it still wasn't good enough because it wasn't ever possible for her to play at the very highest level. In short, her father couldn't live vicariously through the son he never had. He would never hold that state championship trophy in a picture with his son - the star quarterback.

But there was one time when she felt proud to be his child. And that was whenever the wind blew and her Dad would take her by the hand to the nearest open space with two pocket kites shoved roughly in his pocket.

They would stroll together, him humming the kite flying song from 'Mary Poppins' as loudly as possible. Grace would giggle at his silliness but beamed when he eventually handed her that multicolored bundle of rip-stop nylon and allowed it to unfurl. Together, they would charge around the field pulling the little kites behind them and not stopping for anything. Not even if the neighbor's dog, the one Grace was just a little bit scared of, barked loudly. Just free and easy laughter. Neither one of them worrying about gender or football or anything.

She loved those quiet father-daughter moments, the ones where they painted the sky a thousand colors and birds cawed loudly at them for invading their space. But despite all that, she still felt like she would be trying to impress her father for the rest of her life. And who could blame her if she wanted to try and be one of the boys if it made her Daddy smile that little bit wider?

***

Lisbon grumbled under her breath as, for what felt like the thousandth time in five minutes, she found herself having to push her bangs out of her eyes just so she could maintain eye contact with the coroner. With a low growl, she bid the man farewell and stomped off to join the rest of the team.

"I hate the wind," she grumbled.

Van Pelt's face immediately fell. The red head glanced upwards, at the oranges and golds of the fall leaves. A small smile traced across her features as one loosened from the branch and caught on an updraft.

"Oh," she murmured. "I love it. I always have, it's just so alive."

"Yeah, me too," Rigsby agreed immediately. "It's… windy."

She glanced at Rigsby quizzically as Lisbon quickly had to swallow down a smirk. Rigsby's outburst didn't surprise anyone but that didn't stop Van Pelt from sincerely appreciating his sentiment, even if she knew full well that he was only saying so just because he wanted to impress her. But it was… nice. Maybe if things were different, she and Rigsby would one day be taking their own little children to a field or the beach to fly kites. But it was against the rules and therefore it could never happen.

Could it?

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
_-- Colors of the Wind, Disney's Pocahontas


	3. And the Thunder Rolls

**A/N: **This is probably my favourite in this little collection. Hee.

Thanks to twin for betaing this. I MISS YOU. ::hugs::

And thanks also to: dizzy - in - the - izzy, Viktorija, Penelope Louise, WildDaisies10, Frogster, WingfieldLegend, Habeous Corpus and Divinia Serit for reviewing part two.

Happy New Year, folks. Hope it brings you everything you want.

x tromana

* * *

**Three - And the Thunder Rolls**

Kimball winced as the front door slammed open and shut once more while thunder echoed around the house. He allowed the smallest of smiles to trace across his features as he heard his mothers footsteps slap against the floorboards as she padded towards the lounge. A soft, reassuring sound. Something which actually made him feel comfortable for a change.

He didn't mean to be so angry all the while, it was just that things annoyed him. Little things, stuff that was out of his control. If someone showed him that they could make things just a little bit better, it meant that he was willing to go to the ends of the earth for them. That's why he'd been easily persuaded to join the gang. The Avon Park Playboys had made him feel secure, welcome. Safe. Something which his father never succeeded in doing and something which his mother tried too hard to do. Something which they were unlikely to do now he was back out of juvie. They'd probably be too scared of him grassing up on them now.

His face fell when his mother walked into the room, with a uniformed official. Kimball scowled as she rushed around, offering him drinks before plopping down beside him, but not without ruffling his hair affectionately. He found himself eyeing the mustached man warily, taking his hand for a short, sharp shake only after his mother nodding enthusiastically.

"He's a good boy, my Kimball," his mother murmured. "He just falls in with the wrong crowds, don't you Kim?"

He pulled a face for a second time, briefly wondering if his mother would ever, ever stop seeing him as being her small son. The one she could wrap up warm during winter and scold for staying out in the sun too long during the summer. Whatever he did with his life, he was doomed to spending the rest of his life as 'Mommy's little trooper.' As the man spoke, his voice rumbling almost as much as the thunder around them, his mother nodded enthusiastically.

It seemed he didn't have much choice. Kimball Cho was off to join the army. As a fork of lightening brightened the room instantaneously, he could only hope that it would inspire him with an actual career. And that his mother would finally stop seeing him as a child.

***

Cho could feel his hackles rising as Lisbon relayed the information she had just received about the latest victim. The man had fought for his country, survived countless wars and made the world a safer place only to be apparently beaten to death by young thugs. The kind of thing the Playboys had been close to doing on occasion. It was strange, having an equal measure of shame and pride coursing through his veins. Rigsby, though knowing about both his gang and army days, was oblivious. He appreciated the quiet hand and a whisper of 'you okay?' from Lisbon.

Jane just stares at him knowingly. It doesn't bother Cho either way. He'd rather not talk about it to be fair. He finds it easier to deal with this kind of thing on his own, let his anger simmer. Like the roll of thunder, building and dissipating slowly.

_The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night  
_-- And the Thunder Rolls, Garth Brooks


	4. Walkin' On Sunshine

**A/N: **Here's the penultimate oneshot. I'll have the last one up tomorrow at some point.

Thanks to Divinia Serit for betaing and to: lisbon69, Aqua Mage, WingfieldLegend, Viktorija, Penelope Louise and WildDaisies10 for reviewing the previous oneshot.

This one is set post-2x05, but only just.

x tromana

* * *

**Four - Walking On Sunshine**

Wayne was nervous and unsurprisingly so. It was only natural; this was his first date. With a girl. Ever.

She was thin, athletic, had curly red hair and actually liked football, which was always a bonus in his opinion. So many girls only seemed to care about stupid things like dancing and shopping and… stuff.

As he walked up her driveway, the gravel crunching pleasantly underfoot, he was thankful that the forecasted rain had held off. It wouldn't have dulled his mood too much, but blazing sunshine always made him smile that little bit wider and it meant that he wouldn't have to reorganize his plans for a picnic lunch with her.

She seemed to take forever to answer the door and when she eventually did, dressed in an old sweater and pants, she spoke before he even had a chance to open his mouth. Wayne didn't think it was possible for his fourteen year old heart to ache so much as it did in that nanosecond. He couldn't understand why she hadn't even bothered to call and say she wasn't interested anymore. Anything would have been better than that humiliation.

He turned on his heels, dropping the bunch of daffodils at her feet. Somehow, he ended up at the park, as intended. Wayne hadn't even realized that he'd been heading in that direction, but still, it was better than going home, doing nothing and trying to explain to his Mom why he was back so early. His day had started off so well and yet ended up a disaster.

When he eventually arrived back home, his Dad had dropped by. Most children would be thrilled by this occurrence, but Wayne was not. Every other child he knew loved their father and worshipped the ground they walked on, but Wayne wasn't every other child. When he tentatively entered the lounge, he wasn't greeted with the scene he had expected. Yes, his parents were together, but there was also a female police officer mediating between them.

Part of him was disconcerted by the police presence, the other part was relieved. The day had been bad enough as it is and he'd been terrified by the idea of finding his mother beaten black and blue. When the woman left, taking his Dad with her, he was happy to curl up with his Mom and realize that things weren't so bad after all. In fact, so long as he had his family and he knew they were safe, everything was going to be okay. Girls didn't really matter so much. He had all the time in the world for them.

***

He held onto Grace's hand tightly as they wove between the other fans, trying to find their seats amongst the crowd. Not that many women would go along willingly, never mind enthusiastically to a baseball game, but Grace wasn't any old woman. Rigsby was simply pleased that it was a beautiful day, they both had the day off and he was getting to spend it with the woman he loved without having to worry about secrecy and lies.

Right now, work didn't matter. He was determined to enjoy his day out and act like any other couple did when they didn't have to go into work. And he was also determined to make sure that Grace had the time of her life too, because goodness knows, she deserved it. Rigsby liked to think that he probably did too. He's had so few dates go well, after all.

_I'm walkin' on sunshine, woh-oh  
And don't it feel good?  
Hey, all right now  
And don't it feel good?  
_-- Walkin' On Sunshine, Katrina and the Waves


	5. Four Seasons in One Day

**A/N: **So Jane's is slightly different to the rest of the team, it's set during his psychic days. Sorry that it's slightly different to the rest of the team's.

Thanks to Divinia Serit for betaing this in superfast time, so it was ready for the Secret Santa. ::HUGS::

And thanks also to: Penelope Louise, Viktorija, Aqua Mage, GraceVanPelt Fan, WildDaisies10, lisbon69 and HOUSEMDFanForever for reviewing part four.

x tromana

* * *

**Five - Four Seasons in One Day**

Patrick rolled over in his sleep and frowned when he found a cool bed sheet rather than his wife. Still pouting petulantly, he stretched languorously before rising to his feet and slipping on his dressing gown. Slowly he padded downstairs, not in any particular rush - he didn't have work for another good five hours yet. He laughed gently to himself as his wife's voice boomed throughout the house; she really had a foghorn, which always helped when trying to control a hyperactive five year old girl.

"Were you born in a barn?" she snapped as Jane set foot into the kitchen.

His daughter looked suitably admonished and rushed to the back door to close it, as instructed. The woman he loved smiled indulgently at him, placed a kiss on his cheek and a cup of tea in his hand. Patrick grinned in response, relishing in the warm feeling developing in the pit of his stomach. His wife knew exactly what made him happy and pleasing him seemed to make her happy too.

"Show this afternoon?"

The blond nodded, sipping contemplatively on his tea.

"Good luck, Paddy," she murmured. "I'm going to shower. Keep an eye on Boo, won't you?"

***

Patrick thought he'd grow used to readily pleasing the middle-aged women, but he hadn't. Regardless of the people he was showcasing to, the thrill of the stage never ceased to amaze him. The audience had been particularly electric today and the talk show hosts had hung onto his every word. Cheerfully, he drummed his fingers against the steering wheel; his wife had let Boo tune in for the first time and he did so hope that she had enjoyed Daddy's performance.

When he saw the house on the horizon, he frowned. His girls weren't exactly famed for saving electricity and normally at this time of night, his home was like a bright beacon, guiding him home safely. He grew even more disconcerted when he unlocked the door to deathly silence.

It wasn't until he opened the door to the master bedroom that his world crashed around him. That a day that had started off so peacefully had been eclipsed by the blackest of clouds.

***

"Jane?"

Lisbon sighed, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Jane!"

He glanced up at her, bleary eyed and eventually, she sat beside him, perching on the arm of the leather couch. The bullpen had long since emptied and excepting security staff, they were the only two people left in the CBI headquarters. Lisbon's lips curled into a slight smile. It was how she liked it, really. After all, it was the time when Jane spoke best - there was nobody else to risk overhearing.

"You okay?"

"Just peachy," he replied, not even bothering to sit up.

"If I believed that, I'd believe anything."

She knew not to push him, that would only make him withdraw further into his shell. Lisbon also knew it was highly unlikely he'd start talking today, but that didn't bother her too much. Just so long as he knew where she was when he wanted to do so, that was all that counted. And hopefully, that'd mean that one day, he'd realize that murder would not solve all of his life's problems.

_Four seasons in one day  
Lying in the depths of your imagination  
Worlds above and worlds below  
The sun shines on the black clouds hanging over the domain  
Even when you're feeling warm  
The temperature could drop away  
Like four seasons in one day  
_-- Four Seasons in One Day, Crowded House


End file.
